Peeping Perverts Jiraiya And Miroku
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag goes to the feudal Jiraiya sees her disappear in the well goes after her then Naruto & Sakura come, Jiraiya & Miroku become buddies, Sakura Sango & Kag prank Miroku, Sango & Jiraiya play a sexy trick on Miroku, updated, comedy LEMONS Jiaraya/Sango


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, VIZ Media owns Naruto, Rated R **l**emons**

Jiraiya is his own age, all others are ages 18 to 23, updated extended April 18 2011, **A/N** LOL special thank you to readers and reviewers, and so many of you have favorited my fics I did not expect so many

so fast I am very honored, your awesome love you guys, okay everbody so you know for each couple of these 3 pairings there will be a lemon, crossover Inuyasha/Naruto, Pairings, Naruto/Sakura, Inu/Kag, Jiraiya Sango

**Peeping Perverts Jiraiya And Miroku **

**By Raven 2010 Nov 24 2010**

**Old friends, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura down the well and into the past**

Jiraiya Naruto and Sakura were long time family friends of the Higurashi family and were paying them a visit, Jiraiya was always the one with the jokes and having fun Souta loved it when Jiraiya came to visit they had a lot of fun together, Souta had a crush on Sakura and Kagome ragged him about it

"Go ahead Kags tease me all you want when I'm old enough I'm going to marry Sakura" Souta informed her

"Ok brat" Kagome said

"Oh no you don't she's mine I've got first dibs" Naruto joked

"Oh yeah we'll see" Souta said, Jiraiya cracked up

While Jiraiya talked with Kagome he noticed she had her backpack and it wasn't a school day and she was not going anywhere. He watched as she went backpack in hand and headed for the well house, even though Kagome was 18 he was concerned she had always been like a daughter to him

His curiosity getting the better of him and sensing something strange followed her careful not to get caught. Kagome now inside got up on the edge of the well then jumped in and was quickly engulfed in a blue light and completely disappeared he gasped

"Kagomeeeee? Panicked Jiraiya called out

Jiraiya looked down to the bottom of the well and saw nothing there but solid ground "Did a demon take her? Is there another dimension? should I jump in and try to find

Kagome? and see if she is safe "I have to know and it's the only way" he thought

"Kagome I hope your alright" he said

Jiraiya being the powerful sage he was with spiritual insight focused while looking down inside the well then he saw a slight glow in the bottom of it "Ok" he thought "I'll see where this leads, I hope Kagome's there and safe"

Jiraiya jumped in and was swiftly engulfed by the same light as Kagome was, when he landed he saw sky instead of the well house roof Jiraiya climbed out and looked around from the history books he read he recognized this as feudal era Japan and was both shocked and awed

"Holy crap" he said Sango had spotted him when he climbed out of the well and was very curious about the new visitor.

Sango walked over to him excuse me sir "May I ask who you are?

"I am Jiraiya" and what is your name beautiful?

"I am Sango" she answered a slight blush dusting her cheeks

"Well Sango it's a pleasure to meet you" then took and kissed the back of her hand she smiled Sango was surprised and flattered at the same time

"Thank you Jiraiya"

"Sango I was wondering do you know a girl named Kagome Higurashi? And if she's here? And if so can you please take me to her?

"Yes I know her and she's here in our village, as a matter of fact we are very good friends and are like sisters" Jiraiya you are from the future like Kagome am I right?

"Yes Sango I am"

"Pease come with me I will take you to her"

"Thank you Sango" he followed Sango into the village the scent of delicious food cooking filled his senses and had his mouth watering

As they came into sight of the others Kagome's heart almost stopped and she immediately ran over to him "Jiraiya it can't be" but how? Kagome spoke in shock

"Kagome he has great spiritual powers" Miroku told her "His aura is very large and I can see it"

Jiraiya told her all about what had happened. Miroku who had been listening introduced himself and told Jiraiya that it was probably because he had some spiritual powers and a pure heart. And that is why the well allowed him to pass through, Jiriaya told Miroku about himself

Then as usual Miroku couldn't resist and made a grab for Sango's butt smack "Ouch" Miroku cried out after she whacked him

"Miroku you perv" do ever take a day off from lechery? Kagome asked

"Sango my love it's not my fault it is this damned cursed hand of mine it has a mind of it's own. Damn you, you get me into more trouble sometimes I think I should just cut you off" Miroku said while lightly smacking the top of his hand

"Ah Miroko cut the crap ya lecher you were thinking with your little head because you damn sure weren't thinking with the big head" Inuyasha wise cracked then smacked him upside his head

"Yeah right you mean big head's not thinking but little head is in charge. But if you want monk I can cut that hand off for you and eliminate your problem permanently" or should I cut little head off? Sango said with an evil grin

"Gulp, n, no Sango my love" Miroku stuttered

Jiraiya cracked up "Miroku my friend you will have to do better then that" Jiraiya teased

"But surely my new friend your male you can understand" Miroku teased

"Miroku if you keep that up you'll be killed by the deadly hands of women" lets go for a walk? Jiraiya said they went he told Miroku all about committing lechery without using his hands" they were now perv buddies

Then everyone saw light then noticed that the well lit up and glowed again, they looked and watched as two figures emerged from the well this time

"Jiraiya sensei? Jiraiya sensei are you here? where are you? Sakura called out

Then naruto emerged from the well "Hey pervy sage are you here? where are you pervy sage?

"Hm pervy sage the boy calls him, I think we have a lot more in common then I first thought" Miroku thought "And it would be nice to have a fellow lecher around it would take some of the heat off of me"

Jiraiya bolted for the well "Sakura Naruto what are you doing here? And Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that?

"We followed your spiritual energy trail to the well house, and into the old well so we decided to check it out and here we are" Sakura answered

Jiraiya introduced Sakura and Naruto and Kagome's friends to each other, Miroku walked over to Sakura took her hand kissed it then told her how beautiful she was,

Jiraiya saw Miroku's hand making it's move yet again for another female butt "Miroku for the love of the Kami's don't do it" Jiraiya warned

But then Miroku did not listen and made the fatal mistake of grabbing her butt. Before Miroku could blink Sakura reached back pounded him over the head and flipped him over her shoulder onto his back

"Numb nuts brainless letch" Inuyasha commented "Ha, ha you got your butt kicked by a girl" he ragged

"Happy funeral dumb ass" Naruto said

Sakura still pissed off punched the ground using her jutsu to open it up and was going to put Miroku in for the fun of it. Jiraiya knowing full well what was coming next stepped in back of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her torso trapping her arms at her sides

"Let me go Jiraiya sensei I am not done with him yet, let a girl have some fun" will you? Sakura said

"I like her already Kags we're going to be good friends" Sango announced

"Miroku she is the strongest most vicious female and has the worst temper of all the female ninja student's under my training, I suggest you run far away now and do not return to soon" Jiraiya told him

"Gulp ninja" Miroku said "Yikes"

Miroku did not need to be told twice and took off fast. After a few minutes Jiraiya released Sakura. Kagome introduced Sakura to the others they all hit it off Immediately Shippou called her pretty that made Sakura smile

"Sango Sakura and Kagome now I have three beautiful girls" Shippou praised

"Aren't you the little sweetheart Sakura said" then kissed him on the cheek Shippou turned beet red and was wearing a big grin

"See now there's a romantic with class" Jiraiya praised

"Hey Naruto you're a fox demon hah? Inuyasha asked

"Yup" and I smell canine" you're a dog demon aren't you? Naruto said

"Yeah well half actually I'm a hanyou my dad's an Inu youkai and my mom is human"

"Hey I have a fox demon in my body but we are like one" Naruto responded

"Looks like we've got something in common"

"Hey Inuyasha I love ramen have you ever have it before?

"Are you kidding Naruto Inuyasha eats enough for 3 people I have to bring it here in bulk" Kagome stated "He lives on the stuff"

"I do not jeez thanks a lot wench" Inuyasha said

"We have a lot in common then hehehe" said Naruto

Naruto and Inuyasha talked and both found out they needed something to control their demons and if not controlled mass destruction and deaths would occur, they bonded and were like brothers in no time

**The plot, and Sakura's nasty revenge prank, the new guy **

Sakura whispered to Sango and Kagome an evil idea for a prank she was going to do to Miroku when he returned, they loved it and laughed Sango and Kagome wanted in on it the three women huddled together plotting

Jiraiya thought to himself "Miroku you poor bastard, oh well I'll just sit back and watch the show"

A few hours later Miroku came back only he was in for a shocking surprise, there was a very handsome but large 6 ft 4 guy he'd never seen before the guy greeted Miroku with a sexy predatory grin, he walked over to Miroku winked and said

"Yum, hey sexy I'm" Sato what's your name? you have a very nice body especially that cute little ass ooo I'd just like to give it a nice bite, I think I'm in love" Sato said then licked his lips

"I, I, I do not like men that way I love women no offense" Miroku said nervously while backing away

"Come on honey don't be that way" Sato said giving a fake pout

Sato grabbed Miroku's ass with his large long hand Miroku ran, while Sato gave chase and kept grabbing Miroku's butt"Come back my love we're supposed to be getting married" Sato said

"Eeeeeee" Miroku screeched, and kept running, Sato slowed down let Miroku get ahead then stopped and headed back to the village

Sato entered the village and turned back into Sakura who had used her transformation jutso and was greeted by peals of laughter, all there were holding their stomachs. Inuyasha seeing the transformation turned a white that matched his hair

"Holy shit Sakura that was you the whole time? And I thought it was just some strange guy passing through, oh my god's this is tooo good I owe you big time he shouldn't wanna grab butt for awhile" Inuyasha said laughing

"Yeah I simply used my transformation jutsu so Miroku could see what it was like to be on the receiving end of a mans touchy feely hands and lecherousness"

"I love this girl already" Inuyasha joked "Poor bastard's gonna be scarred for life"

The girls all went to the hot spring and were talking about male lechery "Jiraiya sensei is a letch but he is harmless and way more subtle about it then the monk, and he never tries to grope unwilling females" Sakura told them

"I know Jiraiya is older and all but he is really handsome with a great personality and a hot body" Sango told them. Meanwhile Miroku had returned Jiraiya asked the monk to take a walk with him

**Two peeping Pervs join forces caught**

"Now Miroku let me teach you subtle lechery" come with me?

They snuck to where the girls were bathing. Jiraiya showed Miroku the proper way to hide quietly and not get caught. They looked on as the girls bathed and after a while got out to dry off the sight before them made their eyes bulge the two pervs silently thanked all the Kami's for such a wondrous sight

But unlike Miroku who's eyes were on all three girls, Jiraiya averted his eyes away from Kagome and Sakura, Jiraiya's eyes were locked only on 23 year old Sango,. and he was oblivious to Kagome and Sakura's presence, when Sakura and Kagome were dressed then Juriaya looked

"You see Miroku my friend you get more this way when you don't play grabby, grabby with your hands"

"Hmm Jiraiya you are wise indeed and a master at this I see"

"So Miroku what's your favorite part?

"That little fur coat in the middle" and what pray tell is your favorite part?

"I am more of a breast man myself but I do also love the that little fur coat and the ass" Jiraiya answered

"I do agree with you there my friend" said Miroku, the two pervs wait until after the girls were gone for a while, then returned to the village later on

When Jiraiya and Miroku came back to the village "Miroku how's your boyfriend? did you two kissy, kissy? I hope ya made sure you didn't have chapped lips before you two started making out'' Inuyasha taunted mercilessly

"Bitch" Miroku snapped "What about your Jakotsu?

"Oh I see now so you were the girl" hah? Inuyasha retorted, ignoring Miroku's question

"I will show you who's the girl Wenchyasha" Miroku said and was about to chase Inuyasha Sakura wanting to have a bit more fun with the monk

"Hey Miroku? Sakura called out Miroku turned to look Sakura turned into Sato who had grabbed his butt

"What the hell is this? You mean that was you the whole time? I got groped by a girl posing as a guy and you had to do it as a guy, _**eeew" **_Miroku said

"Miroku what the hell are ya whining about you finally got some love from a girl" Inuyasha teased

"Ahhh shut up rat lips misses Jakotsuyasha" Miroku snapped in irritation

Inuyasha turned his back to Miroku bent over as much as to say kiss my ass and at the same time made kissing sounds. Inuyasha wanted a chase so to get Miroku good and riled up Inuyasha in a girly voice said

"Ohhh Miroku honey how's about a little kiss? You know you love me" Inuyasha taunted and made kissing sounds "I promise I won't bite unless you want me to"

"Inusasha I am going to castrate then kill you slowly" Miroku yelled then started chasing Inuyasha swinging his staff an hour later Inuyasha came back to the village

"Where's Miroku? the others asked

"I lost the monk back about three villages ago. I gotta give him credit he is pretty fast for a human, it's a good thing I'm a Hanyou or he probably would have taken me down" Inuyasha explained

The next day the girls decided they wanted to go to take a bath they headed for the hot spring stripped set their clothes aside and got into the water, they were in the water relaxing talking. Sakura whispered something to Kagome and Sango then told them in a normal voice

"Hey I forgot some I'm going to go get it I'll be right back" Sakura said

"Okay" Sango and Kagome answered

Sakura left walking toward the village then doubled back around and up the hill that overlooked the hot spring they were bathing in, behind Jiraiya and Miroku she used her transformation jutsu and turned herself into Naruto

"_**Hey pervy sage" **_she yelled loudly in Naruto's voice

"Ahhhhh" Jiraiya and Miroku screeched

Both Jiraiya and Miroku at the same time jumped up screamed then fell over and rolled down the hill and landed in the hot spring where they were swiftly put in headlocks by Sango and Kagome then given noogies and atomic wedgies

"Okay Miroku you lecher leave now and I won't kill you now" Sango said

"Yes Sango my love" he replied "Their not letting you go, it was nice knowing you my friend" Miroku said to Jiraiya

"Naruto Jiraiya" yelled what the hell are you doing here? Still disguised as Naruto Sakura walked over to them and then transformed herself back to her true appearance "Sakura I should'a known it was you using that damn transformation jutsu" Jiraiya stated

"Ok Jiraiya sensei here's the deal when we get back to the village I won't tell anybody about this"

"Alright Sakura" what do you want in return?

"A week's vacation for me Naruto and Sasuke, plus you take us out to eat you know how much Naruto loves ramen and help us pull a prank you are the master at them" Jiraiya smiled proudly

**Sango and Jiraiya, Miroku's horror, a hot tryst **

"Sakura I have an idea it's truly rotten and it will probably scar the monk for life" Sango said

"Oh really do tell" Sango

"Sango what unholy scheme do you have in that brain of your's? Kagome asked

Sango told them well we all know Miroku really, really likes me but is never going to quit being a lecher, and with Jiraiya's assistance this could be one of the sickest pranks of the century"

Sango told the girls the plan and that she knew that Miroku wouldn't be able to resist the urge to follow and look

"Now that we've chosen the prank I think I can tell Jiraiya sensei we're ready he'll help us, besides he always did love a good practical joke" Sakura told them

Sakura told Jiraiya the prank she had chosen Jiraiya he cracked up laughing "Sakura you are truly evil even if you had offered to pay me I'd have refused the money and done it for free" so when do we start?

"This evening at meal time" Sakura answered everyone gathered for the meal

"Sango would you take a walk with me please? I want to talk to you" Jiraiya asked barely able to keep a straight face

"Yes Jiraiya" Said Sango giving a moon eyed grin

Miroku watched with curious eyes waited and quietly followed them, Jiraiya and Sango walked into the forest stopped and stood next to an enormous wide ancient tree knowing that Miroku was already there hiding and watching

"What did you want to speak to me about Jiraiya?

"This" Jiraiya said, and wrapped his arms around Sango and kissed her passionately then pinned her between himself and the tree

"Jiraiya I've wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you, this isn't enough I want more of you a lot more" Sango said

"I felt the same way the day we met" are you sure? He asked

"Yes please Jiraiya I am so horny I wanted to jump you the first day I saw you"

"Sango who am I to deny a goddess what she wants"

Jiraiya opened her kimono slipped his arms inside and around her waist pulled her against him and kissed her ravenously he then trailed kisses down her neck to just above her breasts. Sango opened his shirt and pushed Jiraiya against the tree

"Jiraiya come over here" Sango said then pulled him behind the tree and pinned him against it

"Oh Sango that feels so good don't stop, ooo yes touch me there"

"Jiraiya yes ohh god's you make me so hot it aches"

"Sango I am so hard right now I wanted you the second I saw you"

"Hmmm lets cure that hardness problem shall we? Wow Jiraiya it it's so thick and long" although it was a prank Sango discovered that Jiraiya was hard and large for real when it poked her in the leg

"Sorry Sango" he whispered

"It's okay and thank you I'm flattered you are handsome, and I really do like you a lot, I'm sorry your suffering" she whispered

"That's ok your worth it" he whispered, then in a normal voice so miroku would hear it "Sango are you ready"

"Please put it in? I need to come" she said "Oooooy"

"Are you alright he asked

"Jiraiya it doesn't even hurt it feels really "oh keep going don't stop_** "Yesssss" **_gods I have been thinking about us like this you inside me since I first met you"

"Sango your so tight hot and feel so good I'm going to go insane"

"Oh, oh, oh god's yes harder Jiraiya I, I, I'm coming again, _**Jiraiyaaaaa"**_

"_**Yes Sangooo" **_

"Sango I never had a woman make me come that hard before in my life"

Then they heard a voice yell "oooooch" and Miroku came flying out of the bushes and fell flat on his face, and there standing behind him was Inuyasha with his sword in hand after he had stabbed Miroku in the ass with the point of it

"Inuyasha dick head what the fuck did you do that for? You assho" Miroku started to say but was cut off by

"Oh Miroku baby did you enjoy the yourself? Sango asked

Sango and Jiraiya stepped out, Sango opened her kimono and under it she was wearing a thigh length sleep shirt that Kagome had given her. Kagome and Sakura came out from their hiding places in fits of hysterical laughter, Sango stood in front of Jiraiya to hide his stiff condition

Inuyasha, Sakura, Kagome, Jiraiya, and Sango all said "_**Gotcha" **_and laughed hard

"You all of you, you mean it was all a trick? Sango and Jiraiya really didn't do that? Miroku questioned confused

"Ahhh Miroku you perv you are tooo easy and you had it coming" Inuyasha teased

"Oh shut your trap Creepyasha, you bunch of dirty bastards" Miroku retorted

"Awww Miraka sweetie don't get your girlie panties in a bunch your dick will get pinched" Inuyasha needled him

"Your so cute we just can't stay mad at you Miroku, your going to be coming with us" Kagome said

"Hey where the hell are you taking me? Miroku asked

Kagome and Sakura picked him up and carried him "It's a surprise" they answered

Before Miroku knew what hit him he found himself floating in a cold river "why ladies? I thought we were friends"

"Well we know about and understand your stiff condition and only want to help you relieve it" the girls answered, and watched as the current carried him down stream

"Damn that performance even started to give me a boner" Inuyasha told Jiraiya

"You think you got it bad try wanting her for real, being that close to Sango acting it out but not being able to do anything about it, I don't think I am going to be able to walk straight for the next three days and it's even worse because I'm already attracted to her" Jiraiya said

"Oh man Jiraiya I feel for ya brother if Kagome and I were active I'd be boning her right now. I smell Miroku coming, tell you what I can scent it you aren't the only one Sango's hot to and she's of age she is 23 years old I'll keep the monk busy you go talk to her" Inuyasha said

"Deal" Jiraiya replied

Miroku came back dripping wet furious and wanting revenge Inuyasha was going to put a stop to him fast he drew tetsuseiga it transformed Miroku's eyes grew wide he gasped

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing? Miroku questioned

"Nothing honey"

"Bullshit" Miroku replied while backing away from a grinning Inuyasha

"Smack that ass, smack that ass" Inuyasha said just to torture Miroku

"Eeeeeeeee, Inuyasha cut the shit I am not in the mood" Miroku snapped

"Sorry monk but I am" Miroku turned to run Inuyasha chased and whacked Miroku across the butt like an unruly child

"Ow Inuyasha you son of a bitch" Miroku snapped while running

"Now Roku baby if you were a good boy daddy wouldn't have to spank you" Inuyasha taunted

Jiraiya and Sango who had stayed to watch almost peed themselves laughing, Miroku came back still being chased by Inuyasha, meanwhile Sakura who had been told all about Jakotsu used her transformation jutsu to turn into Jakotsu, she stopped Inuyasha and took over as the tormenter

"Oh there's my yummy monk" Jakotsu said "Now Inuyasha you leave him alone"

Playing along "Fine then he's all yours" Inuyasha feigned indignance

"Nooooo, Inuyasha he's the one you want "Haven't you always wanted and chased after him? Miroku said hoping to get Jakotsu to chase Inuyasha and leave him alone

"Fuck you Miroku he's your boyfriend not mine" Inuyasha said

"Come here my sexy little monk, I just want a little kissy wissy" Jakotsu teased

"Eeeeeeee" Miroku screeched then ran like hell

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yeah what?

"This is what" in a flash Kagome had him pinned between her and a tree kissing him, and her lower half pressed hard against his, his eyes went wide

Jiriaya gave Inuyasha the thumbs up, then without using his voice mouthed the words "Happy humping"

Inuyasha returned the gesture then closed his eyes and kissed Kagome back a few seconds later "Ok wench lets go" he said put Kagome over his shoulder and took off

"You know Jiraiya I think our little performance inspired those two to finally do what they should'a done a long time ago" Sango said

"Why do you say that?

"Well they have a long history their in love, but up until now have been to chicken to do anything about it" Sango explained

**Jiraiya and Sango**

When Inuyasha and Kagome were gone Sango took Jiraiya's hand and pulled him with her toward the forest "I knew it they're hot for each other" Sakura said

"Yeah did you guys notice when the prank was done the way Sango stayed standing in front of pervy sage? she was hiding what would have been his very noticeable major boner, hehehe" Naruto said and laughed

"Sango and Juraiya were now deep in the forest Jiraiya this time it's for real I want you" Sango said

"Are you sure?

"Hell yes" Sango replied

He took Sango in his arms and gently kissed her, Sango untied his hair then ran her fingers through it. Jiraiya's hands smoothly slid from her waist down to her hips and he caressed her butt, she moaned Sango and thrust her hips into him he groaned when she ground herself against him

Jiraiya opened her Kimono and slipped it down over her shoulders watching as it fell to the ground and pooled around her feet Sango slowly began removing his clothes and marveled at his body it was so toned and muscular, Jiraiya slowly slipped her sleeping shirt off over her head

"Absolutely beautiful" he said as he looked at her full round breasts

"Gods you have a body like a god" Sango stated he felt her ass

**Lemon starts**

Jiraiya allowed his hands to roam her willing body earning him a moan from her, he then gave her breasts equal attention with his mouth and hands Sango arched into him, he held her by her hips pulling her against his impressive hardened manhood while he slowly kissed her neck

"Mmm oh my god's yes Jiraiya"

"Sango you are so beautiful" he said then slid the tip of his tongue up and down her cleavage

"Ooooo Jiraiya that feels good"

Feeling that he'd tortured her enough he gently laid her on her back on top of his clothes while on top of her he ran one hand up and down one of her thighs., Sango put her feet in back of his legs signaling him to start

Jiraiya gently and slowly entered her Sango did not so much as whimper or cry out in pain from the loss of her virginity, their eyes were locked onto each other the whole time, Sango pulled him down into a hard kiss with her feet now on Jiraiya's back side she pushed him in deep so he granted her wish and moved

Sango began to thrust wildly into him and he felt her walls grip his manhood tightly almost to the point of pain but it was sweet torture. His long white hair cascaded over them like a curtain she began her release's while their tongues did battle after some time had passed they broke apart

"Yes more don't stop oh gods yes, _**Jiraiyaaaaa"**_

"_**Oh Sango" **_they cried out with their orgasms

Sango turned them so that she was on top straddling him and rode him relentlessly, he played with her breasts, then she felt his hands journey down to her sides hips then her butt, Jiraiya began thrusting up into her hardand she moved up and down his shaft faster he loved watching her bosoms bouncing up and down

"Juraiya your hotter then I expected"

"Thank you, and so are you," please a Sango harder yes like that"

"Ooooooh Jiraiya"

"_**Yes Jiraiyaaaaa" **_

"_**Oh kamis yes Sango" **_they called out their releases, and stayed there making love for the better part of the day

**Lemon ends**

Naruto was overjoyed "Pervy sage is getting busy" He joked

"Naruto you little perv" Sakura scolded

"Oh please I'm 18 your 19, I'm a 9 year old, and it's not like I don't know about girl and boy parts give me a break" will you?

"Yeah seriously Naruto from what I hear Jiraiya has lots of stamina so he'll need all the time he can get" Sakura told him

"Inuyasha knew those two were hot for each other that's why he started the chase with Miroku" Sakura Naruto and Keade cracked up

**Naruto and Sakura**

"Hey Sakura lets go for a walk? Naruto said

"Sure why not"

When they got a good a good distance away from the village Naruto stopped grabbed Sakura turned her to face him and kissed her passionately, at first she was shocked but then closed her eyes and melted into it. She thought about what a good kisser he was before they knew it tongues were in each others mouths, and clothes were shed

**Lemon starts**

Naruto rubbed his man hood against her nether region "Naruto mmm"

"Sakura I've wanted you for so long" "She she got his shaft between her nether lips then ground on him "Oh my gods Sakura"

In the blink of an eye Naruto in a sitting position on the ground with his back against a boulder, being ridden by his dream girl, their hands explored his body while she continued to ride him, his shaft was twitching inside her and was soaked from her releases, his eyes became slightly reddish as his fox was roused

"Sakura please it, it it's to good Finish me" he pled

"She sped up her pace "Narutu your better then I imagined"

"**Yesssss Sakura" **

"**Oh Narutooo" **both called while coming

**Lemon ends**

While the couples were away Miroku was plotting, he promised himself that he would not rest until he had gotten retribution, and he was hatching a diabolical plot in his mind the ultimate revenge and rotten trick, yes just the thoughts of it made him happy and he could hardly wait to spring it on them

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Now my little wench your in trouble" Inuyasha teased on his way to their destination

"How do you know your not the one who's in trouble" She said

"Hm naughty little miko ain't ya" he joked

"Sexy little hanyou aren't you" she replied

**Lemon starts**

Inuyasha stopped deep in the forest and was kissing Kagome hard tongues caressing each other, hands explored each others bodies kisses and touches led to animalistic passion lust want and desperate need for relief. He untied her obi and opened her sky blue kimono, his arms went around her waist and hands slid down into her panties and felt her ass, Kagome untied and opened his haori and hakama

Eager to see what was beneath his clothes, when she looked she saw his well muscled sexy torso, then how well endowed he was. He removed her panties, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck sucked on her breasts and thrust his shaft back and forth between her legs, she had her first orgasm given to her by a man, she needed and wanted more

"Oh Kagome" he moaned when she kissed and nipped his neck and chest "Damn woman your killing me

"Just like you drive me crazy"

"Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you? He asked sexily

"Please Inuyasha do me now?

"Kagome" he moaned when she thrust her hips forward into him signaling him of her need for him

He left her kimono on for a reason, he told her to put her arms around his neck and legs around his waist when he picked her up, she did as told he put her against a tree holding her up off the ground. Then he slowly lipped inside while kissing her with his eyes open and locked on hers, she came a few times

She tightened her legs around him and he knew what she wanted, they closed their eyes and continued kissing and then moved faster and thrust harder, then they pulled their lips away from each other, gas ping for air their heated passion overtaking them, it was almost to much to bear

"_**Oh dear gods yes Inuyasha yesss" **_

"Hell yes_**, Kagomeeeee" **_they called out with their shared climaxes, and at the same time he bit her on the pulse point of her neck, she felt herself changing and a new hunger urged her on to bite him and she did

"Damn wench you surpassed all my expectations" he praised

"And you mine, you horny little thing" she playfully said,

He set her down on the ground removed her kimono and his haori, then put her on her hands and knees then entered her sheathing himself in her hot cavern up to the hilt. He moved slowly till she started pushing her rear into him, he moved fast and hard and had her screaming his name, when done he lay he on her back and reentered her and continued

"Inuyasha harder" he happily obliged

"Oh shit Kagome I cant hold back much longer"

"_**Yes Inuyashaaaaa" **_and that pulled him right over the edge with her

"_**Ahhh Kagome" **_They made love for hours

**Lemon ends**

**Ramen battle, payback Miroku's revenge **

"The next morning hey that's my ramen" Inuyasha said

"Give me my ramen back" Naruto told him while they were having a tug of war

"Oh cut the crap you two" Kagome said and smacked them upside the head at the same time

"Ow Kag's" Naruto and Inuyasha said in the same breath

"Here you big babies" Kagome scolded and gave them extra ramen

"Thank you mommy" Naruto and Inuyasha teased

"Your welcome brats" Kagome answered

"Mommy after we eat can we go and play? Pretty please can we? Inuyasha ragged in a childish voice

"Can we mommy? Naruto added sounding like a whiny brat

"Oh give me a break you big babies shut up eat then go play in the mud for all I care"

"Ooooo goodie we get to make mud pies and everything" Inuyasha said

"And have a mud ball fight" Naruto added

Without another word Miroku sat silently and innocently with the others and ate, but he was scheming oh and he had the perfect plan he was damn sure going to get some payback big time

That morning they all ate breakfast and went about their usual activities. Miroku went for a walk far from the village and he found exactly what he was looking a patch of very special herbs. A wicked devious smile crossed his lips Miroku thought

"I'll be cooking the evening meal tonight, hmm stew I think yeah that sounds perfect, he he he"

It was dinner time "I'll cook the meal tonight I am going to make a stew" Miroku offered

"Ooo and I love your stew Miroku" Sango said

"Why thank you lady Sango I'm honored"

"Hey monk what kinda stew are you making? Inuyasha asked

"Wild boar meat with vegatables"

Miroku made the stew and it was mouth watering they all gathered around and ate even having seconds. All gave Miroku praise and thanks for such a delicious meal, Miroku patiently sat waiting for the fun to start, he was straining trying to keep a straight face and not laugh, half an hour later the fun started

Inuyasha even though he tried could not hold back or stop the sound barrier breaking fart that came out of him and it stunk worse then a field full and skunks. The others soon followed in the fun activities along with the urge of and having to run and pee, Miroku took off into the woods no longer able to contain himself he broke down laughing so hard he was doubled over and down on his knees his and stomach ached

Kouga was in the area and heard him "Hey monk whats up? And what the hell is that stench?

"Kouga my friend I gave the lousy rat bastards a real treat" Miroku said then quickly told Kouga everything

"Ohhh shit"

"Yeah Kouga your more then welcome to stay and watch the fun if you want, but I suggest that you do so from a distance if you wish to continue living"

"Hey Miroku how long will they stay like that? And how long does that stuff last?

"Kouga my friend they'll be in that condition for the rest of the night" Kouga and Miroku watched as the group scrambled to separate from each other to avoid each others stinks and run to pee

"Miroku you do realize if they find out their going to kill you right?

"I know but when I return I am going to lie my ass off, I'm going to pretend I have a sore stomach from all the farting and that I am tired from being up all night running and peeing"

"You know we otta feed that shit to Naraku then maybe the bastard would fart and piss himself to death, then we wouldn't have to fight with him because that stuff would kill him for us" Kouga said

The next morning Miroku went back to camp and put on the act he promised Kougo he would but was met with deep suspicion instead

"You Know Miroku I didn't notice it at first till this morning when I took a good long sniff of that left over stew that extra herb you used because you did do a good job of masking it with rosemary and the other herbs you used. Then I remembered something someone once told me about this particular very tasty herb and never to eat it or use it in food because it causes huge amounts of excess gas and peeing" Inuyasha told him

The group all began to approach him Miroku turned and ran like hell with the group in hot pursuit. Kouga hiding in the bushes watching thought "Happy funeral monk"

Shippou was laying on his back with his head on Kirrara's side and said "grown ups are so childish and immature" Kirrara mewed in agreement and the two of them took a nap while the war raged on


End file.
